Friends, Enemies, and Betrayal
by Godseyewitness79
Summary: What will happen in this story between friends, enemies, betrayal, and mixed emotions? Please r/r!!!
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1 New Beginnings ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ "Ron, wait up!" called a short, brown headed girl. Although the girl was fifteen she looked about twelve. "Alli, I didn't know you had arrived yet," replied the boy she had called. Ron Weasley, also fifteen, was standing with a large group of people on Platform 9 and ¾. In the circle was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Cristina Hernandez, and Ashlyn Smith, all some of the girls best friends. "When did you get here?" he asked. "Just a few minutes ago," the girl called Alli replied with a bright smile. That smile was her famous trademark and it melted every person who saw it. "My folks are loading my trunk onto the train and I came to find y'all." Her southern heritage was leaking through. She was one of the few Americans that went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Well long time no see," Cristina said jokingly. Cristina was the only Hispanic student attending the school. She was originally from Columbia but she now resides in America only a few streets down from Alli. So naturally they had spent the whole summer together doing their homework and learning new spells for their fifth year at Hogwarts. "Alli?" someone called. "Oh there you are." It was her parents. Unlike most of the parents saying good bye to their kids, her parents were not wearing black robes. They both were muggles, or of non-magic. It shocked them both to learn that their oldest daughter was a witch, but they were still proud. Alli was the oldest of two; she had a younger brother. Even though he hoped it would come his letter from Hogwarts never arrived. He was very disappointed. Alli was glad to know that they would be going to different schools. She loved her brother but he got annoying very easily. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Beck," chimed Harry. "How are you doing today?" "Hello, to you too Harry," said her mom. "We are doing just fine, thank you. I hope you are doing the same." Harry nodded at this. "Well, sweetie, we better get going," chimed in her dad. "It's almost eleven." He kissed her on the forehead then made room for her mother to give her a hug. "Don't forget to write," Mrs. Beck said fighting back tears. "Mom, quit," Alli said. "You cry every year and nothing ever happens. I'll be fine." She gave her mother an assuring smile. "Plus, I have Ron here to protect me." Ron and Alli had been dating since their fourth year at Hogwarts. They were the most envied couple at school. "Don't worry, Mrs. Beck, nothing can happen to Alli while I'm around," he said hoping to give them more assurance. It seemed to work, cause after that they said one last good bye and left through the barrier. "Well, it's almost eleven so we better get on the train," Hermione piped in. She was the smartest fifth year in the school, maybe the smartest person at Hogwarts in all seven years. "Yeah Hermione's right," Ashlyn added. Her red curls bounced up and down as she walked. She was tall for her age and extremely pretty. And with that they were off down the train searching for an empty compartment. Finally they found one near the end of the train. Along the way they saw Neville Longbottom, another fifth year, Fred and George Wealsey, Ron's older identical twin brothers, and Seamus Finnigan, also a fifth year. All of the people in the compartment and those that they met were all in Gryffindor House. Alli, Harry, Ashlyn, Cristina, Fred, George, and Ron were all on the Quidditch house team. Harry was the captain and seeker, Ron, Cristina, and Ashlyn were Chasers, Alli was the Keeper, and Fred and George were Beaters. They were the best team Gyffindor had ever had and unbeatable, but they had never won the Quidditch Cup for a few mishaps had happened during their games. "So any new game plans for this year, Harry?" Alli asked. "Yeah, I had a lot of time to think when I was locked in my room," Harry replied. "I got a few owls from Wood with tips." Oliver Wood was the Quidditch team captain two years ago, but he graduated and went pro. He always wrote to Harry and the other teammates with helpful tips about the upcoming season. Not only that but he attended every practice and game that he could. He was very devoted to the team. "I picked up a few tips from the Chudley Cannons," Ron said. The Chudley Cannons were Ron' s favorite Quidditch team, next to Gryffindor. He was a bit obsessed with them. "I hope they'll come in handy."  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Harry said grabbing a few notes that Ron had took on plays. "Okay, sorry I brought that topic up," Alli said. "Any new guys I should know about Ashlyn?" Ashlyn made a habit of going out with a different guy every school year. "No," she replied rather annoyed. Despite her annoyance she turned exceedingly red, so red they matched the color of her curls. Her and Cristina were the only ones without boyfriends. Alli had Ron and Hermione had Harry, and they often got jealous of the two couples. But they had nothing to fear because George had a crush on Ashlyn and Fred had one on Cristina. "I bet that won't last for long," Hermione laughed. Her, Harry, Alli, and Ron were the only four that knew of the plan the two twins had come up with. They had planned to ask the girls out at the same time on their first trip to Hogsmeade this year. The way they had described it to the four friends sounded so romantic. They rode in silence for a little while. The trip was just like any other they had taken. The food cart came at exactly the same time it did five years ago, and people continually popped their heads in as always. Just as he had done since the first trip to Hogwarts Draco Malfoy popped his head in to say a few harsh words to everyone residing in the compartment. 


	2. Fun Surprises

Chapter 2 Fun Surprises ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snapped. "Just seeing how my favorite Gryffindors were doing," he replied. Malfoy was there worst enemy, he tried to beat Harry and everyone else at everything but he never succeeded. They thought he had excepted his fate but he always seemed to come back for more. "Bite me Malfoy," Alli chimed. She knew that he was here for some revenge. "Is that an offer?" He eyed her suspiciously. That sent chills down her spine. Ron noticed her shiver and put his arm around her. "Trying to protect your little girlfriend, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered. "Malfoy, either leave or you will force me to use a new spell I learned over the summer," Hermione said grabbing her wand. "I do need someone to practice on." "Chill out Granger," he spat at her. "I'll deal with you later." He pointed to Alli and winked. She buried her head in Ron' s shoulder. "Don't worry, baby" Ron said smoothing Alli's hair. "He's gone." Ron was so sweet to her; he took everything at her pace. When they had first started going out they had decided they wouldn't share their first kiss, not only until she was ready, but also until the perfect moment came up. "Thanks," she said wiping away tears. "What was that about?" Cristina asked. She knew almost everything going on in Alli's life but she never heard anything about Malfoy. Naturally she was worried, like everyone else that had witnessed what had just happened. "I really don't want to talk about it," Alli replied. "I'm exhausted so I guess I'll take a little nap." She laid her head in Ron' s lap. "Let's go get into our robes first, babes," Ron said. Ron and her were the only two without their robes on. "Okay," she replied with a yawn. They stood up and walked out of the compartment. Along the way they talked about what happened. "Alli, is there something you're not telling me?" Ron asked. "I really don't want to talk about it right now," she replied. "I'll tell you when the right moment comes." "Are you sure?" he still wasn't satisfied. "I'm sure, just don't leave my side." "I wouldn't leave your side if I was paid one million dollars to." That put a smile on her face. With that they made their way to their trunks to change. It only took them a few more seconds to get back to the compartment. "Well, I'm going to take a nap until we get there," said Alli once again laying her head on Ron' s lap. "I think I shall join you," replied Cristina as she took a spot on the floor. "Wake me up when we get there. I don't want to miss the feast." Everyone laughed at that comment. Cristina was a big eater. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ "Alli, wake up sweetie," Ron whispered in her ear. "We're almost there." She slowly sat up letting her eyes adjust to the light. "Have y'all woken up Cris yet?" Alli asked as she stretched. She was the only one who knew how to wake up Cristina, being she had needed to countless times when she slept in. "She won't budge," Harry said. "I'll do it," Alli said with a groan. "Cristina, the foods ready." And with that she bolted upright and looked around her. "Where? I don't see any food," were the first words out of her mouth, which made everyone crack up laughing. "We're almost there," Ashlyn said between fits of laughter. "Thanks for allowing me to make a fool of myself," Cristina spat at Alli. Which made Alli laugh even harder. "Your welcome," Alli replied finally controlling her laughter. As she said that the train slowed to a stop. "Don't worry Cris, you'll be able to stuff your face in a few seconds." Controlling their laughter the crew exited the train to go and find a carriage. Finally they found one at the end of the line and piled in. They bounced down the road without a word to each other. Finally they reached the entrance hall where Professor McGonagall stood waiting. "Alli Beck, please follow me," she called as Alli stepped out her carriage. She gave Ron a nervous look than followed her. What could this be, she thought to herself, Did I do anything wrong? She pondered this as she followed McGonagall to her office. "You are probably wondering what you did wrong," McGonagall said shutting the door. Did she read minds? Alli thought. "But you have nothing to worry about. I am pleased to say that I have chosen you to be our knew Gryffindor prefect." "Thank you Professor," Alli said shocked. It was a dream come true. Alli had always wanted to be a prefect and then be Head Girl. It was an honor. "The password to the Gryffindor common room is Lemon Drop. After the feast is over you will need to show the new first years the common room and show them around. I suspect you don't need any reminding where the common room is," Alli nodded, "so I will say good bye, and I am proud of you. The first meeting should be with in a few weeks. Professor Dumbledore will make an announcement later on about the meeting. So, with that said you better get back to the feast. The first years should be arriving from their boat ride and I need to go and great them." "Thank you again Professor McGonagall," Alli said as they went their separate ways. Alli found her seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. "What was that about?" Hermione asked. "What happened? Are you in trouble?" "No I'm not in trouble," Alli replied with a smile. She wasn't going to say any more, Dumbledore was going to announce the new house prefects and Head Boy and Girl after the Sorting Hat Ceremony had taken place. "You have to tell us," they all pleaded. "You'll find out later," she said. "That's all you're getting out of me." They groaned with those last words. But their groan didn't last too long because the news first years had started their trip down the Great Hall. They sat there listening to the Sorting Hat, cheering whenever some one was placed in Gryffindor. With the last name, Grant Zimmerman a new Hufflepuff, the crowd was silenced by Professor Dumbledore' s hand. "Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Hopefully this year will be filled with surprises that will fulfill everyone's need for excitement." He paused for cheers then silenced them once more. "I will now like to introduce the new prefects and Head Boy and Girl. When I call you name please stand up. Our new prefects are Daniel Siekhaus, Hufflepuff, and Alli Beck, Gryffindor." The house was filled with applause as the four new prefects stood up. The look of shock on Alli's friend's faces made Alli laugh. "I can't believe you didn't tell us," Harry said. "Was that what Professor McGonagall had to talk to you about?" Ashlyn asked. Alli could only laugh at her friend's remarks as she pinned her new prefect badge on her robe. "Now let me introduce your new Head Boy and Girl," Dumbledore said as the cheers quieted and the prefects took their seats again. "I would like to introduce, Daine Sarrasri, Ravenclaw, and Jonathon Ilianat, Slytherin." Once again the hall broke into cheers. Dumbledore let those last a while longer than added, "Let the feast begin." With that food covered the table set before the six friends. They ate until they could eat no more, then their plates were whisked away and the table was once again bare. "Now will the new the prefects please lead the first years to their common rooms." "I'll see y'all in the common room," Alli said as she got up to lead the first years away. 


	3. First Test

Chapter 3 First Test ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ Their first night back at Hogwarts was a good one. They missed the comfort of the warm common room, the softness of their beds, and the privacy of their dorms. It was nothing like home. Alli had longed to be back at the school, so had the rest of the gang. They considered this their true home, where they could be themselves without worrying about the thoughts of others. The only thing they had to worry about was breaking the school rules. The little gang of six had a habit of breaking the rules. Ever since their first year they had broken a multitude of rules, losing their number of House points, but somehow they always seemed to win the House Cup. It never ceased to surprise them each time they won. This was one more reason for Malfoy to harass the group. "Rise and shine sleepy head," Ashlyn said opening the covers of my canopy bed. "It's breakfast time." Their first breakfast of the year always seemed to be the best, most likely because they just went months without having a homemade breakfast, or not one like Hogwarts cooked. "Morning already," Alli groaned crawling out of bed. "I call shower first!" She jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and sprinted to the bathroom before anyone could object. "I get it next," Alli heard Ashlyn call as she turned on the hot water. The hot water felt good on Alli's sore muscles. The train ride over made her muscles extremely stiff. "Alli, are you trying to drown yourself?" Cristina called obviously annoyed. "Chill out babes, I'm almost done," Alli called as she wrapped a towel around her hair. "Who's next?" Ashlyn pushed Alli aside then slammed the door behind her. "Hoy, she is grumpy isn't she? Sorry, Cristina." "I heard that Alli!" called Ashlyn. This gave both Alli and Cristina a fit of giggles. Once Alli got control of her giggles she performed the quick drying spell on her hair. She styled her hair then looked around. "Where's Hermione?" she asked Cristina. "She's already gone down to breakfast with Harry," she replied not looking up from her trunk. She was looking for her shoes. "Oh, Ron said he'll meet you down in the Great Hall." "Thanks, I'll wait for y'all though," she replied plopping down on her bed. I wonder what my schedule will be like, she thought as she waited. Finally Ashlyn got out of the shower and Cristina got in. She wouldn't take too long, she never did. "Is everybody ready?" Alli asked as Cristina finished braiding her hair. "Si, I'm famished," Cristina replied. "Sure," said Ashlyn stepping out of the dorm. They went downstairs into the Great Hall and found Harry, Hermione, and Ron looking over their schedules. "What does this year look like?" Ashlyn asked plopping down next to Hermione. "Potions with Slytherin first, then Care of Magical Creatures, also with Slytherin, then Herbology with Hufflepuff, and Alli and I have Arithmacy and you all have Divinations. Sounds fun doesn't it," she said gloomily. Alli's stomach took a jolt each time Hermione mentioned the name Slytherin. "Why do we always end up with Slytherin for Potions and Care of Magical Creatures?" She asked. "Remember what happened two years ago?" The memory was all too clear for all of them. Malfoy had made their classes a living hell for the past four years, their two classes with Slytherin will be just another year for them. "How can I forget," replied Harry. "Speaking of Buckbeak," Ron piped in, "Have you heard from Sirius lately?" "Not yet," Harry replied. "But I'm expecting a letter real soon." Just as he set that a swarm of owls flew into the Great Hall. Alli caught sight of her snowy owl, Diricawl. Diricawl carried a nice big brown package from her home. "Bloody hell!" she heard Ron say. "What's the matter?" I asked looking at him. "Pig landed in my cereal," he said picking the small owl out of his bowl. They all laughed. "What did you parents send you Alli?" Ashlyn asked, as Alli tore the paper off the package. "My new book," she said. "I left it at home." She picked up her hard cover book titled The Two Princesses of Bamarre and opened it up. "Well, we better get going to class," Hermione said. She didn't like to be late. But saying that they had Potions with Professor Snape she was right. As all six of them traveled down to the dungeon not one word was said. Harry and Hermione walked hand-in-hand, as so did Alli and Ron. Alli was getting nervous and Ron could sense it. She was terrified of seeing Malfoy, but having two classes with him was simply unbearable. It comforted her to know that Ron was by side the whole time. "Why Potions?" Ashlyn asked as they took their last flight of stairs down to the dungeon. "I know, I know," was all everyone else could say. They dreaded their first class, but still they trudged on. Finally they got to class and into their seats just before the ball rang. Ron sat next to Alli, Harry sat next to Hermione, and Ashlyn sat next to Cristina just like they had the year before. Snape walked in, his hair as greasy as ever, and eyed Alli and Ron suspiciously. The couple didn't really like the look he was giving them. "Just for today we are going to change things around a bit," Snape said his eyes never left the couple. "Beck, move next to Malfoy," Alli as scared to death now, "Patil, move next to Weasley." Alli eyed Ron a look of terror was on her tan, petite face. His face didn't seem share her fear he looked almost happy. That worried her, she new Padma Patil was pretty but she thought Ron was more than that. But she had other things to worry about, Malfoy. Malfoy had a wide smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying this. This did not help the way Alli was feeling. As she passed Harry and Hermione' s desk they shot her a worried glance. Is Snape out to get me or something? she asked herself. "Can we get a move on Beck?" Snape snapped making her jump and step up her pace. She took her seat next to Malfoy. "For Miss Beck's lack of consideration ten points from Gryffindor." This made Alli feel even worse. Not to mention Ron looked nice and smug with his new table partner. As Snape went on with his lesson Alli couldn't keep her eyes off of Ron. She was on the verge of tears she was so mad at him. Just as she was thinking of how to deal with Ron later a hand slipped under the table and onto her knee. It was Malfoy' s hand. She shuddered and held back a scream. She didn't want to risk loosing any more points for Gryffindor. She glanced over at Malfoy. He had a smug look on his face. She pushed his hand away, but that didn't work. His hand only drifted further up her thigh. She didn't know how long she could last. Finally the bell rang and she jumped out of her chair, grabbed her books, and ran out of the classroom. She was crying, she was mad at Ron for hurting her like he did, and she was scared for her life. Ashlyn, Cristina, and Hermione ran after her, leaving Harry with Ron. "Alli, wait up!" Hermione called. "What's the matter?" "R-Ron," was all the short Keeper could say. "What did he do?" Ashlyn asked. "D-didn't he l-look nice and s-smug next to Padma," Alli said between the sobs. "And t-then Malfoy." She could say no more, she as crying too hard. "It's okay, Alli, it's okay," Hermione said rocking Alli. "Now Alli," said Cristina, "what did Malfoy do?" "He.he.violated me, he felt me up," Alli said, then continued to sob. "Oh Alli," said Hermione. "We'll go talk to Hagrid to see if we can skip class today, he won't mind." "Th-thanks," was all Alli could say. Their first time together in months Alli's and Ron' s relationship already had had a bump in the road. Their first test and they didn't survive. 


	4. Lunch

Friends, Enemies, and Betrayal  
  
Chapter 4 Lunch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Hagrid let the girls skip the class, so they made their way up to the common room. Alli needed some time to cool down before she saw Ron or Malfoy again. They sat before the fire for a long time before anyone said anything.  
  
Finally Cristina spoke, "I'm hungry." That comment made the girls laugh.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Ashlyn said. "How can you eat so much and stay so thin?"  
  
"It's a gift." Cristina had lightened the mood. That was one of the things she was good at.  
  
"Cris is right," Alli said. "I'm hungry too. Is it almost time for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, the bell should be ringing in a few minutes," Hermione replied. "You two disgust me!"  
  
"How?" Alli asked her.  
  
"You two can eat and eat and eat and still stay fit!"  
  
"And you can't?" Cristina replied. "You're as skinny as a pin head!"  
  
"Okay enough with the weight issue. Harry and Ron." Alli looked away at the mention of Ron' s name. Tears were coming back into her eyes. "I'm sorry Alli, I didn't mean to." Hermione said.  
  
"It's okay," was all she could say.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"I guess I'm going to break up with him. It's sad. I always thought we were meant to be together." The tears flowed as she said this.  
  
"Oh Alli. It's okay," Ashlyn said hugging her. "There are other fish in the sea."  
  
"I know, I know," Alli replied standing up. "Let's go down to lunch." With that they were off. Just as they left the common room the bell rang for lunch to begin.  
  
The girls entered the Great Hall with everyone else. Somehow Ron and Harry were already there. Seeing Ron, Alli had to fight back tears. She walked down and sat between him and Ashlyn. He looked as if nothing had happened earlier, this scared Alli.  
  
"Where were you guys during Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked. "Hagrid said you all had some matters to deal with."  
  
"He was right, something happened in Potions and we all needed to recover," Hermione replied.  
  
"So, what did you think of Potions?" Ron asked. "It was very interesting."  
  
"Yeah, it would be, wouldn't it!" Alli snapped back.  
  
"What's your problem?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all you.you inconsiderate little prat!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't look too hurt when I had to sit next to that pain in the ass Malfoy! You looked nice and cozy with Padma Patil!" She was bawling at this point. She just let the tears flow freely, she didn't even bother to wipe them away.  
  
"I.I.Alli, I'm sorry," Ron said. He didn't sound sincere enough for Alli. "Just calm down and eat lunch."  
  
"Calm down, calm down! No Ron Weasley, I will not calm down! And if it concerns you we are through! You heard me through!" She stormed out of the Great Hall and all eyes followed her. Her vision was so blurred she didn't see the satisfied look on Malfoy' s face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Later in Herbology, the gang separated. Harry and Ron stood at the far end of the Greenhouse while the girls stood towards the entrance. Alli wasn't quite ready to face Ron yet, but Cristina, Ashlyn, and Hermione had other ideas. They spent their whole lunchtime talking about what happened in Potions. It turned out Ron really didn't know what was happening. He was truly sorry; he started crying when he heard what Malfoy did to Alli.  
  
"Alli Ron is really sorry," Hermione whispered to Professor Sprout lecture. "He really didn't mean to make you so upset."  
  
"And you should of seen him during lunch," Ashlyn added.  
  
"Si, he was muy upset," Cristina added. "I wouldn't be surprise if Malfoy has a black eye tomorrow."  
  
"Girls, is there any reason you four are talking?" Professor Sprout had heard them. "Is there a fire or something?"  
  
"No ma'am," they replied in unison. And that was the end of their discussion for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
After the bell rang the four girls went their separate ways, Alli and Hermione to Arithmacy and Cristina and Ashlyn to Divination. Arithmacy shouldn't be bad, Alli thought, at least Ron' s not in it.  
  
"Alli, I really think you should reconsider going back out with Ron," Hermione said. "He started crying when he heard what Malfoy did to you. Like Cris said I wouldn't be too surprised if he showed up to breakfast with a black eye."  
  
"I know," Alli sighed. "I probably over reacted, a little." "A little!" Hermione exclaimed. "Alli, you broke the boys heart, and believe me, I should know."  
  
"How should you know?"  
  
"Harry's his best friend, and I'm Harry's girlfriend."  
  
"You're right," Alli said entering the classroom. "I just don't know how to fix what I've already done."  
  
"It'll come to you," Hermione said as they took their seats. "I just don't recommend doing it in public."  
  
"Why?" But Hermione couldn't answer her question because class had started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
At dinner that night the gang sat together, but their conversations were little. They all eat in silence, with a few words here and there. Dinner went by slowly but finally they were done and headed to the common room.  
  
"Ron, wait a sec," Alli said. He just looked at her; his eyes held a lot of hurt in them. "Please."  
  
"Fine," there wasn't much enthusiasm in his voice. As the rest of the gang walked on Hermione turned around to give her an encouraging look.  
  
"Good luck," Hermione mouthed.  
  
"Thanks," Alli mouthed back. They turned the corner and entered an empty classroom, and stared at each other.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alli said. The tears started falling again. "I truly am sorry. I love you Ron, I love you, and I always will."  
  
"I'd like to believe you Alli," Ron replied. "But I can't." As he said that Alli collapsed onto the floor crying.  
  
"Malfoy, just made things worse, and.and.I dunno," Alli said between the sobs.  
  
"Oh Alli, I believe you!" Ron said bending down to hold Alli. "I was just upset at what you said." They sat there holding onto each other as if the world was ending.  
  
"Well, well, well," it was Malfoy. "What do we have here?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Ron standing up. He walked over to Malfoy, but Alli beat him.  
  
"That's what you get for earlier!" she said rubbing her fist. She had given a black eye.  
  
"Let's go somewhere private, Ron," Alli said walking past the stunned Slytherin. As the exited the room Ron grabbed her hand and smiled at her.  
  
They walked all the way to the common room hand-in-hand and they didn't even let go as they walked through the portrait. Their friends were there to greet them. They walked over to them and hugged them.  
  
"So, what does our schedule look like tomorrow?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"We have Transfiguration, then Alli, Ron, Harry, and I have a free period. Lucky us. Then there's Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then Ashlyn and Cris have a free period and we have History of Magic," Hermione replied.  
  
"I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be," Alli said snuggling Ron. "I hope it isn't Lockhart again."  
  
"Anyone but Lockhart," Harry and Ron said in unison making the girls laugh.  
  
"But he was so cute!" Ashlyn said. Just seeing the boys reactions made the girls burst out in laughter again.  
  
"Please say you were just kidding," George popped in.  
  
"Of course I was," Ashlyn replied giving him a flirtatious punch in the arm. After that George jumped on her and started tickling her. Ashlyn had little yelps of help but no one helped her.  
  
Finally George stopped tickling her. "Thanks for the help guys," Ashlyn said getting up off the floor.  
  
"Well, I don't know about y'all but I'm going to bed," Alli said getting up. She stood and looked at Ashlyn, Cristina, and Hermione shaking her head. All of them got the message and didn't say anything.  
  
"I guess I'll go," Ron said standing next to Alli. "We shall see you in the morning." He grabbed Alli's hand and they went up the stairs together.  
  
"They make such a cute couple," Hermione said as they watched the couple walk up to Alli's dorm room. "We better wait to go up there girls." 


	5. Next Step

Chapter 5 Next Step  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"What is this about?" Ron asked Alli as she led him to her bed. He had a curious look in his eyes.  
  
"I want you to know I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship," Alli replied sitting on her bed. Interested Ron joined her. As he sat down Alli pulled shut the curtains shut and put a silencing spell on her bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron was a little skeptical. He had only dreamed about this moment, but he never thought it would come true.  
  
"I'm sure," Alli whispered in reply. Ron moved closer and brought his mouth to hers. A power surged over their bodies like they had never felt before. Alli brought her hands and placed them on his neck, just as Ron slipped his hands around her waist. Their breaths slowed down, and their kiss became even more passionate. Ron' s tongue gently slipped over Alli's and they sat there wishing the moment would never end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"I wonder how they are," Ashlyn said leaning against George.  
  
"Me too," said Cristina as she leaned against Fred who had joined the group. "Let's go find out."  
  
"No we can't," Hermione cut in. "We have to respect them. I mean, you wouldn't want us to walk in on you and Fred, would you Cris?"  
  
Cristina glanced at Fred and blushed. She liked him too, and personally couldn't wait until he asked her out. "No," she replied shyly.  
  
"Exactly, so we should respect their privacy," Hermione said getting up. "I don't know about you guys, but I have Arithmacy homework to do."  
  
"Yeah, we do have that Divinations paper do Friday and I better get a head start on it," said Harry joining his girlfriend. Just as they were started upstairs the door to Alli's dorm opened and Ron and Alli stepped out.  
  
The girls looked at one another then ran up the stairs and tackled Alli back into the room shutting the door behind them. "What the hell?" Alli asked.  
  
"So." Ashlyn said.  
  
"I'll tell y'all later," Alli said going to the door. "If y'all would excuse me, I'm going down to the common room to get started on my Arithmacy homework." She opened the door and shut it a little too hard. Cristina, Hermione, and Ashlyn just sat there staring at the door Alli had just exited, until it opened again. "Um, Hermione," it was Alli, "can you help me?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione laughed as she joined her friend. "It shouldn't be too hard with both of our brains put together." They laughed and then went down to the common room laughing and talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The next morning at breakfast word had spread about who gave Malfoy his black eye. Ron was proud of his girlfriend, and bragged about her as if there was no tomorrow. Tons of people came over and gave Alli a pat no the back for giving Malfoy what he deserved.  
  
"May I have you attention please," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"There shall be a prefect meeting tonight after dinner," Dumbledore announced. "All prefects and Head Boy and Girl need to attend."  
  
"That sounds like fun," Alli said turning back to her food. "I wonder what they have to say."  
  
"You'll keep us posted, right Alli," Cristina said in between bites of food.  
  
"Of course. Well, we better get started on our way to Transfigurations, McGonagall won't be happy if we're late," Alli said grabbing her books. The others stood up to walk with her. On their way out of the hall a little obstacle stood in their way.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said stepping in front of Alli.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for this lovely black eye."  
  
"Do you want some black balls to go with it?" Alli butted in. Malfoy was silent. "No, then I suggest you move, or whether you like it or not you'll get them." He quickly scattered out of the way. Alli moved on, leaving the others behind. They all looked stunned.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ashlyn asked as everyone caught up with her.  
  
"I'm just tired of his shit," Alli replied. "He just pisses me off and I am in no mind to deal with it!" She looked at the other's faces. "I'm sorry, just.it's Malfoy!"  
  
"You should be able to give Malfoy black balls whenever you want to," Ron said, "and I'll hold him down for you." Everyone laughed at the thought of on holding down Malfoy so his girlfriend could be him up. They walked the rest of the way happy. 


	6. The Meeting

Friends, Enemies, and Betrayal  
  
Chapter 6 The Meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Transfigurations went by smoothly and before they knew it, Hermione, Alli, Ron, and Harry were all back in the Gryffindor common room sitting by the fire.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Alli said, "you wanna take a walk?"  
  
"Sure," she replied. "I need to stretch my legs."  
  
"I think I'll come too," Ron said getting up.  
  
"If you don't mind, babe, I think we'll just go alone," Alli said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
  
"If we run into anything or anybody, Alli can just give them black balls," Hermione said as they walked to the portrait hole. "We'll see you guys at lunch," was the last thing the guys heard them say.  
  
As they entered the front lawn Hermione asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I figured you would want to know what went on in our dorm last night."  
  
"Ooh, tell all," Hermione said as she plopped down on a bench.  
  
"Well, we kissed." Alli said.  
  
"And.did you go any further?'" Hermione knew Alli had morals and she would be shocked to hear if they had done any more.  
  
"Well." Hermione's eyes got bigger as Alli stalled. "We talked, I mean really talked. I haven't had a conversation that deep in forever."  
  
"What did you two talk about?"  
  
"Our future, mainly. How we saw ourselves years from now and if we see ourselves together later in life."  
  
"Do you see yourselves together?" Hermione was so into their conversation.  
  
"We see each other getting married later on in life and having kids. Whether it's just a fantasy or not we have to see."  
  
They sat there and talked forever, they talked about anything and everything. They talked about their boyfriends to their classes. They would have talked much longer but Cristina and Ashlyn found them on their way to lunch.  
  
"So how was class?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Long and boring," Cristina replied.  
  
"Hey girls," Fred said running up behind them, with George not far behind.  
  
"What's up?" Alli asked.  
  
"Just seeing how these fine ladies were doing on this fine day," George said eyeing Ashlyn making her blush. "We were just on our way to lunch, care to join us?"  
  
"We'd love to," Ashlyn replied taking the arm George offered. Cristina did the same with Fred. Alli and Hermione walked in the back of the group watching the two pairs of lovebirds in front of them. Just inside the doors Ron and Harry were waiting for the girls to escort them to the Great Hall.  
  
The Quidditch team and Hermione walked noisily to the Great Hall. Fred and George shared their latest pranks and told the latest jokes. "I can't wait to go to Zonkos," George said entering the Great Hall, "we need to restock." Ashlyn seemed to believe him but Alli, Harry, Ron, and Hermione really knew why he wanted to go.  
  
"Speaking of Hogsmeade," Harry interrupted, "when's our next trip?"  
  
"We heard McGonagall tell Binns that it was in two weeks," George replied taking his seat. "But Alli should know for sure at her meeting tonight."  
  
"I almost completely forgot about that," Alli laughed as mountains of food showed up on everyone's plates.  
  
"Thank goodness," Cristina said digging into her food. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Oh no, Cris is starving," Hermione laughed. "I think she's sick, we should take her to Madam Pomfrey right away."  
  
"Shut up, Miss Priss," Cristina spat. Everyone was laughing as food sprayed from her mouth, but Cristina wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Umm, Cris," Harry said looking at her. Her eyes were glued to the greasy blonde headed Malfoy. "What's up?"  
  
"What the hell is Malfoy doing?" she said putting down her utensils. Malfoy was standing up on top of the Slytherin table yelling.  
  
The gang got up and crept closer to hear what he was saying. "I have proof that Hogwarts happiest couple isn't so happy."  
  
"Is he talking about us?" Ron asked Alli. Alli could only shrug in reply.  
  
"The most envied couple has dark, dark secrets that not everyone knows about."  
  
"That's not true," Ron yelled in reply. Malfoy was out to destroy him and Alli and Ron wasn't keen on letting that happen.  
  
"Ron, sweetie, I'll take care of this," Alli said walking over to where Malfoy was standing.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, get down from there," Alli yelled at him.  
  
"Make me," Malfoy spat.  
  
"If you don't get down this instant I will take thirty points from Slytherin," Malfoy only glared, but the look in his eyes change. "You don't want to make me!" With that Malfoy jumped down off the table and sat back in his chair.  
  
Alli turned and walked away, the others not far behind her. They walked briskly all the way down to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When they finally slowed to a stop the gang burst out laughing.  
  
"What I wouldn't pay to see the look in Malfoy's eyes when you told him you'd take points away from them," laughed George.  
  
"He doesn't realize who he's dealing with," Ron replied giving Alli a squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Finally the group got control of their laughter. "I wonder who are new teacher is," Ashlyn thought out loud.  
  
"Oh she's great," George said.  
  
"Absolutely spiffing," Fred added.  
  
"Well we better get going," George added. "Our first day with McGonagall and we don't want to be late." They hated to leave Ashlyn and Cristina and reluctantly let go of them, but they had to.  
  
"Hmm, a female teacher," Harry said.  
  
"What's the matter with a female teacher?" Hermione retaliated.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought it would never happen," he replied.  
  
"I wonder if she's easy," Ron said.  
  
"I heard she wasn't," came a voice from behind them making them all jump. She was tall and skinny. Her long brown hair was pulled loosely into a bun. He brown eyes were playful and bright. Her voice was fun and enthusiastic. And she had a buoyant step. "Now if you will kindly take you seats I shall introduce myself."  
  
The class took their seats quickly and quietly, they were all anxious to find out exactly who the new professor was. Everyone had heard good things about her; the only person with something bad to say was none other than Malfoy. But no one ever believed him. "My name is Jenny Rawson," she announced. "You may call me either Professor Rawson or Rawson, whichever you prefer. It's rumored that this job is cursed. Well, I don't believe in rumors, I'm here to stay."  
  
"She doesn't seem too bad," Ron whispered into Alli's ear. Alli agreed, and so did everyone else. The rest of the class seemed to go by quickly. They spent most of it learning more about Professor Rawson and her family. She was pretty cool as far as they could see.  
  
The class passed by quickly, and as the bell rang everyone couldn't wait until their next class.  
  
Fred and George greeted the gang as they left the classroom. "What do you want now?" Ron asked them quite annoyed.  
  
"We were just wondering if anyone had a free period now," George said innocently.  
  
"We do," Ashlyn replied indicating her and Cristina. The gang of four left without another word.  
  
The rest of the crew walked to History of Magic with only a few words said between them. Their class went by quickly enough and to their surprise they weren't given any homework. And before they knew it they were once again with Ashlyn, George, Fred, and Cristina on their way to dinner.  
  
"So how was class," Ashlyn asked. They had Professor Binns earlier in the day and their class was about as boring as the one the rest of the gang just had.  
  
"About as boring as yours," replied Ron taking his seat next to Alli. They didn't really talk much but they did have a few laughs here and there. Alli's mind wasn't really in it though, her thoughts drifted off to her meeting that was to take place after dinner.  
  
When she thought the meeting would never come, Dumbledore announced that all the Prefects needed to go to the little room behind the Great Hall. With that announced she got up and headed in the same direction as the three others that would be attending the meeting.  
  
"See ya, Al," Ron said.  
  
"I'll see y'all tonight," Alli replied as she walked on. She entered the room and stood across from all her teachers. The meeting seemed to go on forever. They discussed what was expected of them and their fellow students for the rest of the year. They also announced a Halloween costume ball that was to be a surprise. They were to make the final announcement three days before their next Hogsmeade trip, which was like the twins had said in two weeks.  
  
Finally the meeting was over and Alli exhausted. She trudged all the way to the common room and through the portrait to be welcomed by her friends attacking her with questions. "The next Hogsmeade trip is in two weeks, like Fred and George said. But that's basically all we talked about. Now if y'all don't mind I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted," she finally said. Ron escorted her up to her room and gave her a long passionate kiss good night. Reluctantly they went separate ways, Alli to her bed and Ron back downstairs. As soon as Alli laid her head on her pillow sweet dreams overtook her mind. 


End file.
